


Ruby

by orphan_account



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blackfrost - Freeform, F/M, Vampire Sex, Vampire Slayer(s), vampire!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Grill room of Berkeley Hotel, London, 1897

 

Van Helsing threw Natasha´s journal on the table. "You allowed me to read your journal, Madame Natasha, but alas! I don´t read Russian."

Natasha confronted his eyes. "Only some pages are in Russian."

"Indeed. What happened in those pages?"

_I have never met a man with such passion for life. Yet, he has sinister, darker side, which I find irresistible. He is unlike… any man._

Natasha didn´t answer, so Van Helsing continued to eat.  "We must to meet this man what was,  stake his heart with hawthorn, decapitate him and free the world." 

_Red. Lush, brilliant, pure red. Roses, her night gown, blood. Her own moaning of pleasure._

"I know," Natasha said.


End file.
